danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Микан Цумики
|-| Дизайн= Официальный дизайн Concept Art Mikan Tsumiki.png|Дизайн Микан в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Дизайн Микан в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Mikan Tsumiki's Offcial Design DR3.png|Дизайн Микан в Сторона: Отчаяние. Profile Tsumiki.png|Профиль Микан в наборе Blu-ray Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. SHSL Despair - Tanaka, Tsumiki.png|Дизайны Гандама и Микан, как Абсолютного Отчаяния, в наборе Blu-ray Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее. Бета дизайн tumblr_inline_mlzz8jzLs51qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Микан. tumblr_inline_mlzz9snvmA1qz4rgp.jpg|Бета дизайн Микан (2). Tumblr_inline_mnqlekJ27c1qz4rgp.png|Бета дизайн Микан (3). Beta Mikan.jpg|Бета дизайн Микан (4). Beta Tsumiki 5.png|Бета дизайн Микан (5). Super-Danganronpa-2-Mikan-Early.png|Ранний дизайн Микан. Mikan Tsumiki's Beta Design DR3.png|Бета дизайн Микан в Danganronpa 3. |-| DR2= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Пролог Danganronpa_2_Mikan_Tsumiki_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Микан в английском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Mikan_Tsumiki_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Микан в японском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Mikan_Tsumiki_True_Intro_English.png|Микан в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Mikan_Tsumiki_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Микан в японском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Mikan_Tsumiki_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Микан. Danganronpa_2_Mikan_Tsumiki_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Микан. First Met.jpg|В таинственной классной комнате.. Learn something from these children.jpg|Микан на пляже с одноклассниками. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало "убийственной игры". Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|Девочки вместе готовят. e8yRvMH.png|Микан запутывается в проводе. 4565.jpg|Микан на вечеринке Бьякуи Тогами. 51_4151.jpg|Микан на вечеринке Бьякуи (2). Who cares about Mikan the food looks delicious.png|Падение Микан на вечеринке Бьякуи. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие студенты. (1 глава) Глава 2 Event 72.png|Микан с Хиёко Сайондзи и Ибуки Миодой во времена посещения Академии "Пик надежды". Event 82.png|Сония Невермайнд и Микан беспокоятся о раненом Фуюхико Кузурю. Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (2 глава) Глава 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Микан на шоу фейерверков. Event 95.png|Микан и Хаджимэ Хината в больничной кровати. Event 96.png|Микан и Хаджимэ в кровати. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Микан душит Ибуки. Fake suicide.png|Микан выполняет фальшивый суицид. tumblr_inline_mqdsldMPNM1qz4rgp.jpg|Микан говорит о той, кого любит. Mikandeath.png|Казнь Микан. Глава 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|Изображение перед последним судом. Итоги Классного Суда Chapter 3 (1).jpg|Суд 3 Акт 1. Chapter 3 (2).jpg|Суд 3 Акт 1. (2) Chapter 3 (3).jpg|Суд 3 Акт 2. Chapter 3 (4).jpg|Суд 3 Акт 2. (2) Chapter 3 (5).jpg|Суд 3 Акт 2. (3) Chapter 3 (6).jpg|Суд 3 Акт 3. It's tsumiki.jpg|Хаджимэ определяет, что Микан является убийцей. TsumikiCaught.png|Хаджимэ определяет, что Микан является убийцей. (2) Дополнительно Tsumiki report card.png|Карточка Микан. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do7_1280.png|Нижнее бельё Микан. |-| DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Tsumiki.gif|Представление Микан. Опенинг Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Микан, Тэрутэру Ханамура, Фуюхико Кузурю и Пеко Пекояма в опенинге. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Микан, Тэрутэру, Фуюхико и Пеко в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Tsumiki falls.jpg|Микан падает. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Микан и остальные смотрят на Сонию и Кадзуичи с расстояния. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Микан и ее одноклассники посещают Гандама. Class 77th.jpg|Микан с остальными студентами класса 1-В. Tsumiki falls 2.jpg|Микан падает в другую неловкую позу. Эпизод 02 Sonia Mikan care for PE Teacher.png|Микан и Сония заботятся об учительнице. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Микан играет в Bomber Guy с Сонией Невермайнд, Чиаки Нанами и Махиру Коидзуми. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Микан попадает в ловушку Хиёко Сайондзи. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Микан и Пеко под эффектом афродизиака. Nanami's story.jpg|Микан слушает историю Чиаки о ее любимой игре. Эпизод 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Микан проходит мимо Хаджимэ Хинаты. The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Микан с грустью смотрит, как плачет Махиру. Эпизод 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Микан и ее одноклассники устраивают сюрприз их учителю. Chisa class reunion.png|Микан на празднике в честь возвращения Чисы. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец несет Микан в дом Рёты Митарая. Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Микан благодарит Абсолютного Самозванца за то, что он доверяет ей. Эпизод 06 Tsumiki's greatfulness.jpg|Микан счастлива, что Фуюхико и Пеко общаются друг с другом. Эпизод 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|Абсолютный Самозванец говорит Микан, что Рёта ушел. Ikusaba tied Tsumiki.jpg|Мукуро Икусаба приводит Микан в секретную комнату Джунко. Tsumiki tied up.jpg|Микан связана Мукуро. Эпизод 10 Class 77.jpg|Чиаки Нанами доходит до конца казни, где находится иллюзия её Класса 77-В. Class 77 Despair.png|Класс 77 впадает в отчаяние. Эпизод 11 Despaired_Tsumiki.JPG|Микан говорит, что разошлет "замечательные" лекарства во все больницы мира. Brainwashed_Class_77-B.jpg|Микан и ее одноклассники в день их "Выпуска из Академии". Class_77-B_Graduation_Day.JPG|Микан и ее одноклассники смотрят, как разрушается Академия Пик Надежды. Эндинг danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR 3 Despair ED (10).png|Хэллоуин. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. DR 3 Despair ED (8).png|Наблюдение за фейерверками. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Воспоминания. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 1 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Tsumiki despair.jpg|Микан собирается изувечить связанного человека. Seiko stopping Mikan.png|Сейко Кимура останавливает Микан. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Mikan Tending Nagito.png|Микан присматривает за Нагито Комаэдой в лазарете. Mikan Terrified.png|Микан находится в ужасе из-за того, что Нагито отравляется ядовитым газом. Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Микан слушает драматическую речь Нагито. Renewal Nagito.png|Микан и остатки Отчаяния просыпаются из Программы Нового Мира. Hajime Friends.png|Микан и её одноклассники ждут пробуждения Нагито. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Tsumiki has been forgiven.JPG|Микан плачет от радости, когда Хиёко благодарит её. Class 77-B.jpg|Микан и другие показывают Рёте, что с ними все в порядке. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Микан и её одноклассники успокаивают Рёту. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Микан притворяется ответственной за Финальную Убийственную Игру. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Микан держит лекарство Сейко. |-| Другие игры= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Трейлер Mikan Tsumiki tripping.jpg|Микан падает, надевая ее спортивную одежду. |-| Манга= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Mikan in manga.jpg|Микан извиняется и начинает плакать. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Фантазия Кадзуичи Соды. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция на объявление Монокумы, который говорит им убивать друг друга. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Микан шокирована смертью Усами. Mikan and Peko reacting to Souda freaking out.png|Микан и Пеко Пекояма смотрят на срыв Кадзуичи. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Глава 3 DRG Remnants of Despair.png|Силуэты Остатков Отчаяния в Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Новеллы= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Микан в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Постановки= Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Mikanstage.jpg|Костюм Микан (Мааса Судо). Stagemikan.jpg|Испуганная Микан. Stagemikan2.jpg|Микан на полу. Stagegroup2.jpg|Микан с Махиру Коидзуми, Хиёко и Ибуки. Komamiki.jpg|Микан и Нагито Комаэда. Mikanhiyoko.jpg|Микан и Хиёко. Mikanhiyoko2.jpg|Хиёко раздражена из-за Микан. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Mikan Tsuumiki (2).PNG|Юка Курамочи в роли Микан. Stage 2017 Mikan Tsumiki.png|Юи Такано в роли Микан. |-| Официальный арт= Официальный арт Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki Reload art.png|Официальный арт из книги DR Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload с Мономи и Чиаки Нанами. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|Задняя обложка артбука. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Микан на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Отчаяния в Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 3.jpg|Микан на обложке тома 3 Danganronpa 3. ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' Mikangunsgirlsz.png|Микан в трейлере коллаборации Danganronpa и Guns Girl Z. Promo.png|Промо-арт коллаборации. |-| Официальные страницы= Официальные страницы Mikan Tsumiki on the official site.png|Микан на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Tsumiki.png|Микан на официальном английском сайте. MikanDangan3.png|Профиль Микан на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Image_Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Микан Цумики